


Overheard

by SamGirlDeanCurious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamGirlDeanCurious/pseuds/SamGirlDeanCurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam overhears Dean and Crowley's exchange in Crowley's hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheard

**Author's Note:**

> This brief vignette was inspired by the teaser video posted before the Season 10 premiere. The scene where Crowley and Dean share a "jerk/bitch" moment wrecked me, and this just popped into my head.
> 
> I don't own SPN or any of the characters!

Overheard  
10/2/2014

“Jerk.”  
“Bitch.”

Sam’s legs gave way. Sam fell to the floor in the hallway with his eyes closed, hair dragging in the cracks spidering through the cheap drywall. He landed on the floor with his right leg pinned underneath him at an odd angle, and his left leg spread out in front of him jammed against the fake wood paneling on the wall across from him. His chest hurt, ached, and he huffed his shoulders in pain. It felt like he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t get enough air around the hole blown in his chest. Eyes closed, the words echoed in his head. Is this why Crowley had agreed to bring him to Dean? To show him that his brother had well and truly left him?   
  
Sam dropped his head into his hands and squeezed his eyes shut against the burn in them, wishing he hadn’t come, that he had waited in the car like Crowley had told him. He pulled his other leg underneath him and curled forward, tightening, rocking his whole body through the pain. His fingers clenched on the back of his head and pulled at his hair. Agony wrapped Sam’s chest like a vise grip, keeping him from breathing, and tightened until he felt like he might pass out from lack of oxygen.   
  
It hurt too much. Dean, using those words that had always been for him, always been the call and response of their relationship, even when he was little and Dean had told him he was too young for swear words. Dean had told him to say “jerk” instead, and Dean would know what it meant. It was everything to them, and would sometimes be the only words they said to each other for days.   
  
“Bitch,”  
“Jerk.”  
Are you okay?  
Let’s eat.  
Hey, Brother.  
I’m sorry.  
We’re good.  
I’m here.  
I’ve got you.  
Love you, little brother.  
Love you, Dean.  
  
Everything wrapped into those two words; the only way they could really express themselves to each other and always be understood. Those two sacred words meant everything to Sam, and Dean had just thrown them away to Crowley. First the amulet, and now this. Sam didn't know what to do.  
  
His body decided for him: he coughed, air choking down his throat. He finally took a stuttering breath, and then another.  
  
No. He would not do this. This was Dean. Dean. The name slammed into his consciousness and brought him back to now. His brother was still in there somewhere, and damned if Sam wasn’t going to find him and bring him back. Just like Dean did for him all those times. No matter what, no matter the cost. Sam pulled every muscle in his body as tight as he could for one more second, and then he exhaled slowly as he stood up. Sam pushed his hair back behind his ears and scrubbed a hand down his face to wipe the agony off his cheeks and out of his expression. He inhaled as much air as he could and huffed it out quickly, dropping his chest and shoulders. Then he moved to the door and stepped into the hotel room to face his brother.


End file.
